The Adventure of Caliber
by ButteredDiamonds
Summary: Caliber is a strangely kind 14 year old living on the surface, when all of a sudden he finds something never seen before on the surface- a monster. Look, the summary isn't all that great, but the story IS interesting, to say the least. I accept any comments/questions.


The Adventure of Caliber

Copy of ButteredDiamonds & Co. Publishing(c), an imaginary publishing company, free for public use as reading material and inspiration. Feel free to use timeline, as long as you give me a chance to read and see it as appropriate for reading enjoyment before publishment.

Writer's Note* I do not own any part of Toby Fox's creation, _Undertale_. This is only a way for me to express creativity and enjoyment of Undertale. Also, this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, meaning that it is NOT fitting to the game's story. Thank you for reading.

CHAPTER I

Caliber was a normal human of 14 years old, living on the surface, quite near to Mt. Ebott. It was a quiet town, with not much news or excitement.

That is, except for the neighborhood kids.

They were a rowdy bunch, with quite a diversity between them. There were the quiet, reserved kids, like himself, the farmers, the squires, the noble's sons, the average ones, and of course: the bullies. These were horrible people with one thought in mind: _FIGHT_. They often went for the reserved ones, who often couldn't or wouldn't fight back. Caliber himself was bullied quite often, mostly because he had no parents to help him. Of course, there were all types of bullies, young, old, physical, mental, emotional, etc. Caliber often protected the younger kids from their respective bullies, and he did have a little band of other friends.

Although, _little_ is respective. There were twenty or so, of all ages. Briden, 11, was his closest. He was an older brother to him, and they grew up very close together. Snape, a 7 year old, was like an adopted son. He was bullied often, and also had no parents, as they had died in the battle with those horrible monsters. There was also Godric, his uncle, who recently turned thirty. He was his parent's younger brother, and he stayed his youthful self, although a hint of adulthood stood in him after his brother died. After that, there was Hodin, 15, a brute strength, able to withstand any attack, and, if necessary, make a mighty blow. Thoral, a 12 year old, stood in her womanhood like her mother, the queen. She lived far away from the castle though, as wonder had taken her and made her go on adventures, but as she grew in stature and wisdom, she became fond of this place. After her, there were many more of Caliber's acquaintances, but this was the close band of mismatched people, brave enough not to fight.

Caliber was now hunting small creatures in the town's forest, with his father's treasured yew bow and magic-infused steel arrows, when he heard a sound he had never heard before this deep into the forest-

A voice.

Most people never dared go this deep into the forest, especially near Mt. Ebott, as there was some misconception that some sort of beast was in there, as when people went near there, they disappeared. Sadly, they usually went there, it was usually to do this. Bullies were almost as bad as those cursed beasts. It probably didn't help the story that this was where they finally defeated those murdering beasts. Of course, some new the truth, that there was a deep pit in a cave on Mount Ebott, but the story was so sad and the legend so well known that it was almost no use sharing the story.

But as Caliber heard the voice, and not some regular-minded human, he followed it. It was close, as no one would be shouting for no reason. Also, it didn't sound like a shout. He carefully crept close to it, notching an arrow in case of danger, and found a little flower field, full of-

 _YELLOW flowers?_ It was commonly known that yellow flowers only grew near the king and queen's castle. Or rather, the queen's. The king had run away for some time, for what reason, no one knew. The queen would not speak of it.But, as the flowers grew here, another mystery formed. There were no traces of a person, only a goat. But this _was_ the place where he heard the voice, and it was clearly a voice. He decided that it would be easier to follow the goat tracks then to think it through. As he got closer, he noticed it would always get faster. _Maybe it could hear me,_ he thought. However, he also noticed another pattern. _Why would it stay near the mountain?_ He ran towards it, as quick as he could, but the tracks suddenly stopped.

In front of him was something neither animal nor human.

In front of him was a _Beast_.


End file.
